The ghost you can't let go
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: You can't let go of the past but some times there is a ghost you can let go but it's all ways there. One year have past and now me and my friends from school are working for a Monster and Human relations police deviation in Odaiba. I say work we are the deviation. Rework is up sorry if there is still problames just tell me in a PM please.
1. The Shadow of Love

It is time of the story to start, hope you all have fun.

Chapter 01 The Shadow of Love

It's been one years since the defeat of Alucard. Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Mizore are all working for the Monster and Human relations police division in Odaiba. Will Ruby and Yukari are teaching at Yōkai academy which is now a shcool for human and monster after a reform one month ago. The Japanese government and a Yōkai government made out of high level Yōkai from all over the world started the refor.

Tsukune Aono's POV

It's been one years sent's the battle with Alucard and Fairy tale but now I am just sitting here waiting. We are now trying to find a way were Human and Yōkai's can all live together. It feel's like it my never happen sorry Moka. "Hi Tsukune are you listening." I looked up to see Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono try to talk to me as I said "yeah sorry what was it you two were saying" Moka started to talk about an attack that had happened last night. I looked at them as I said "so there has been Yōkai hate attack's ok, I'll go a sort the problem." I started to walk out the office's wean Moka started to say "Tsukune what happened to you it's only been a year and your only now starting to feel loss for her will too bad she is gone never coming back..." I looked back at the Queen of the Vampires saying "see that what make me and you so different Moka I don't need my pried." Moka was about to rip my head off as Kurumu just said "just go Tsukune Me and Moka will get some more Info on the attackers for you to use ok." I nodded as my Ghoul powers to flow as I ran to the seen.

End Tsukune's POV

At the crime scene.

Tsukune was just looking over the scene. A yōkai who was on there list of human haters an old member of Fairy tale. Tsukune then started to look for a scent or blood left by the killer. Tsukune then seen a pink haired woman watching as he said "Moka... MOKA." He ran over to the girl only to see she run in fear. C.I.D then appeared on the scene.

They then came over saying "we got this one Tsukune you should head home." Tsukune looked back saying "I don't think is was an attack done by human's the scent is something more then human or something beyond is world." The Officer just nodded as he said "so you think it was an alien attacker then, Ill just go till the team to look for little green men or something like that." Tsukune just walked away saying "I never said alien I said beyond there is more then one universe out there Sir and I think one wants something from this town."

Back at their HQ in Odaiba.

Mizore, Moka and Kurumu were talking about how much Tsukune had change over the last year. They had all said there piece wean Moka said "what about in the other world with the beyonder's." Kurumu started to nodded as Mizore said looking at her bio-band "I think we may need a little help if this keep's up." Moka just started to stand as Kurumu said "I think that's not the best plan." Mizore just turned as they all got back to there work looking for more info on the attackers.

Back with Tsukune who was just sitting on the roof of his childhood home. Tsukune started to look around the street he lived in. Behind him is little cousin Kyōko who was now sitting next to him said "Tsukune way are you up are so sad what happened This time." Tsukune turned round to see her smile. He slowly said "nothing just lost in my mind that all." Kyōko just started to shake her head as she said "sorry cousin but you can't fool me I know you miss her." Tsukune just started to stand as his eye's filled with rage. Kyōko started to feel fear as her cousin looked like he was about to kill. Kyōko then started to run as flash of light appeared in front of the Super human.

The flash started to dispersed as a Moka in her old pink haired form. She dispersed in to nothing just as fast as she appeared. Kyōko was in shock as Tsukune jumped of the roof to then run into the city. Kyōko pulled out her cell phone to ask Moka what the hell was going on.

Tsukune was feeling his pain take over his mind wean a old friend walked out from an alleyway. The werewolf Gin saying "Tsukune stop. You can't let rage rule you, I have been there and you my friend need to learn how to deal with it." Gin clicked his fingers as they were teleported to a new world of shadows and darkness.

Tsukune looking around as he said "ok so you got me on a bad day Gin." Tsukune said this as Gin had attacked the young super human. Tsukune was finding it hard to see the werewolf's attacks as he said "ok Gin you what to play. Then let's play." Tsukune put his hand in the air as he changed into his full vampire form. Gin started to smile as he changed into his beastly form saying "It looks like this will be fun."

The two of them attacked one another with all they had both feeling there body hitting there limit's. Tsukune kick Gin into the air to then slam his fist into the ground were Tsukune was standing. Gin couldn't see Tsukune as he started to turn round trying to get an eye on Tsukune. The full Vampire kicked Gin saying "Know your place Wolf-man." Gin was sent flying into the air with the world they were in falling into nothingness with San falling to the ground.

Tsukune grabbed the woman as she fell saying "so you made that fighting ground thank you San." He landed with Gin slowly getting up with Tsukune putting his left hand out saying "That was fun Gin your got allot better over the year." Gin just grabbed his hand saying "you need to have a little fun and brick loss or your powers will control you if you don't." Tsukune nodded as his body changed back to normal as started to smell something watching them. Tsukune looked up as Gin started to smell it two. Gin just said "what the hell is that." Tsukune just started to put his hand in the air as his holy sword fall from the sky.

Gin watched as the light filed the street wean a Shadowmon fall from the sky. It landed it starting to taking a female form. Tsukune dropped his sword as he started to see the face it had taking Outer Moka. She charged at Tsukune speaking like inner Moka with Mizore's delivery. She said coldly "hello Tsukune." She got close to Tsukune kicking him into the air saying "no fight in you, were is your pride as a Vampire blood bank."

Tsukune started to full as the shadow Moka grabbed the super human saying "your not much of a beyonder are you blood bank." Tsukune started cough up blood will his hands on his chats. Gin jumped in fount of him saying "get out of here. Take San OK Tsukune." Tsukune nodded wean he picked up the young woman as he started to run. The shadow Moka just kicked Gin knocking him out cold saying "so the little wolf thinks he is a man. Know your place pup." She then started to walk over to the Body as she grabbed the Werewolf to then Kiss him. She then thrown the body to the ground as she said "Your darkness is now mine but it's not like you can feed me. Then there is my other half." She started to walk after Tsukune.

Back with Tsukune as he tried to re-summon Re-Trigger but was finding it hard to bring out of the void. Tsukune started to put her down as he put San on the ground. Tsukune then moved his right hand away from pressing a button on his bio-band to sand a signal to the void. The shadow Moka started to charge at Tsukune. He jumped up into the air then to kick the Shadow Moka sending the shadow in to a close bay wall.

The shadow Moka tried to remove it's self from the wall. She then started to say "so your fire is burning now blood bank." Tsukune put his left hand over her face as he said "sorry am I playing too rough for you Shadow girl." Tsukune was about to summon a Shadowless Sword (this attack was made to stop a Dimensional Sword.) His attack was about to destroy the shadow as she said "So Tsukune you are just going to kill the one you love." Tsukune stop the attack as he started to feel his body weaken. She started to put her hand on his face. She put her teeth in to his neck sucking his blood.

Tsukune's was about to fall unconscious as the real Moka, Mizore and Kurumu kicked the shadow off Tsukune. The shadow started to stand as she said "so you called for help Tsukune, I will say you later my blood bank." She disappeared in to a void as she laughed. Tsukune lost his conscious as Mizore grabbed the super human before he hit the ground.

One hour pasted and Tsukune was starting to wake up as Mizore put her hand on his fore head to cool him down. she slowly said "So you are waking up, good to see your ok." She slowly kissed him on the fore head as the ices cold lips pressed on to his head he said "Mizore were are the others." She just said "they are looking for that Shadowmon. way did she look like the old Moka." Tsukune started laugh as he said "i think she is what's left of her Mizore." Mizore started to nod as she said "will I think you need to rest Tsukune." He just started to close his eye's as he said "Mizore we will need help." She walked out the room slowly saying "I'll see what i can do." Outside the room she started to phone Ruby and Mizore.

In a world of Darkness the shadow Moka started to walk out of the shadows. An old man with an evil smile saying "so Moka do you wish to control your love Tsukune." She started to shake her head as she said "No but I'd like to play with my love some more." He started to smile as he said "Will little girl I will give you your old form." He looked in to her eyes as she started to have all the characteristic of Outer Moka from the Head to tow. She then started to say slowly as she turned away from the old man "Thank you Master, I am coming for you blood dank." The old man started to laugh as he said "now to find my son in the waste of this world."

Back with Kurumu and the inner Moka were just walking around town as they found a group of human fighting with low level Yōkai. Kurumu was about to help the Monsters as a flash of light hit the ground. Ruby and Yukari appeared out of the light making the human's turn till and run. Kurumu and Moka started to walk over as one of the Yōkai said "how were those human's so strong." Kurumu just put her hand on Yōkai head to see how this started will Moka and the two witch help the weaker monster. Kurumu just said "they are some kind of Super human's not powered like us Yōkai but from something new." They all started to think as Moka said "so It looks like the human race is evolving ." Ruby then started to say "it's possible that there not from this world but will need more information before we can go knocking heads in."

They all just started to leave the seen as the C.I.D arrived with an old man saying "it looks like the Yōkai from your Monster and Human relations team did this Mr Morisato." The C.I.D officer just walled to his radio as he said "code pink Monster and Human relations must be taken into police custody with in 24 hours." The C.I.D officer started to look at the old man as he said "so director how long before they learn what is going on." The old man started to laugh saying "but Mr Morisato you don't know the hole story Moka kill this man." Five seconds passed as Mr Morisato was kicked into a wall destroying his body. The old man just said "good job Moka now for are super human's starting with the 1st one your toy Tsukune." The shadow just started to nod as it disappeared into the void.

End of Chapter one

next time the team will go into hiding as they try and find a way to clear there names and save the city from a weapon far beyond there world.

_**That for having to rework chapter one but I know how this will go from here. So thank you for reading and pleases leave a review or PM if you like this story. **_


	2. fight the shadow

**Ok I hope you like the chapter Ill try and complete this story in 3 more so I hope you all have fun.**

**Chapter 02 You Run around, I Run around!**

We start this chapter with the Monster and Human relations team. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu are reading up on all the death that had happened in the last to weeks. Ruby and yukari were doing asking Tsukune what had been happen as the S.W.T team kick there door in. Tsukune jumped saying "what the hell are you guys doing." The S.W.T team charged at the Yokie as Tsukune screamed "Run guys I'll handle this." Tsukune was about to Punch the head of the S.W.T as Ruby said "Stop..." Time around the room as Yukari made a portal out of side of Town. They all started to walk in but Tsukune was frozen. Mizore just grabbed him saying "I finally got a ice cold Tsukune... Come on Tsukune lets get out of hear." She charred him in to the portal as it closed behind them as time restarted in the room. The Head of the S.W.T team removed her helmet saying reviling Akua Shuzen "You have not change one bit Tsukune." Another Member of the S.W.T team said "sis do you think they killed the humans." Akua shock her head as she said "Kokoa were just doing are jobs we can talk about this later."

With The Monster and Human relations team on witch hill just out side of town. Tsukune had just unfroze as he punched a tree knocking it over as Moka said "Good job Tsukune you got use some fire wood." Kurumu just cut the tree with Mizore, Ruby and Yukari picking up some of the wood. Tsukune just said "I said I could take them." Moka just started to walk a way saying "yes killing someone that a good Idea." Tsukune just started to take a sit as he said "so what do we do now." They all looked at one another as Ruby said "find out way the S.W.T team attacked you guys." Tuskune nodded saying "ok guys we rest for the night and tomorrow will do are job." They all nodded as Moka said "ok so who will stay up and watch of the S.W.T" They all looked at Moka as Yukari said "ill do it." They all just nodded as the others started to sleep on the hell next to one another for heat.

The next morning Tuskune woke up to see Yukari laying on top of all the group. Tsukune slipped out of girls grip to see the shadow Moka siting on the rock looking out into the sea. Tsukune sit next to her as he said "so you here to kill us." The Shadow just looked at him saying "no Blood bank I here to talk to you." Tsukune just said "ok so what do you what to talk about." She just said "a way to free me form him." Tsukune just jumped back saying "so your being controlled." She nodded as she hugged Tsukune saying "and wean I see you." Tsukune started to hug her back as the Shadow Moka started to laugh evilly saying "you fell for that mush crap what a tool." The shadow Moka head butted Tsukune sending him of the cliff side.

As Tsukune fell he started to say in Rage "Ill Make you know your place!" Tsukune summoned Re-trigger his holy sword. Tsukune was about to hit the water as his body changed in to a angelic form. (he changed in to this at the Beyonders 1st legend)

Tsukune then flayed up to see the shadow Moka take a demonic form. (Just think a female Tsukune goul form with Outer Moka's body and looks. And that may be in my nightmare of the next to weeks shit.) She charged at Tsukune saying "so your ready to fight back this time Blood bank. I like playing with my food." Tsukune just kicked the Moka to the ground as he sword was about to crash through her left wing he stopped. The shadow Moka started to laugh as she said "all that power giving to a week minded tool." She kicked him into the air as he landed on the ground she said with her foot on his hand "I think I found my place with you under my boot." Tsukune just started to punch the ground making a cracks in the ground. The Moka just laugh as she said "trying to get up blood bank." She just kicked him in the ribs braking one.

In Tsukune's mind

He started to see all his friends as he started to say "I sorry guys." Outer Moka was trying to get pasted the group as she said "Tsukune keep fighting." Inner Moka next to her said "Tsukune show her your real power." Kurumu said "you can win my Mate of fate." Mizore next to her said "get up my husband." Ruby just said "master fight back." Yukari was the last one who said "how that fake the real power Tsukune."

Back in the real world the Shadow Moka kick Tsukune over and over again as he started to stand. The shadow Moka looked in shock as Tsukune's body started to heel with his sword glowing. Tsukune with a smile on his face kicked the Shadow in to the air saying "Try this one for size." He Flying after the Moka to the Punch her as she recovered from the kick. As she was about to land Tsukune grabbed her by the head saying "are you having fun Moka or will I just kill you know."

The shadow started to sack in fear as Tsukune said "Ill take that as a yes." Tsukune put his though were her heart would be. The light from the sword split the Shadow Moka in to two different Moka's one made of Darkness and the other was outer Moka. The one made of Darkness as more monster like then the last one. She just dispersed in to the earth. Tsukune grabbed the other Moka one started to hold her close as the other ran to see if Tsukune was ok. Tsukune started to cry as the Moka in his hands said "it good to see you again Tsukune."

*kapu*

She started to bit in to his neck drinking some of his blood saying "it better then before Tsukune." She slowly fell a sleep in his hands with the other Running to his side as he said "it's ok I did what Garfield did I freed the real Moka from that demon." (Garfield is Beast Boy in the same story as were the angelic Tsukune comes from he freed Terra from Trigon with his holy sword doing the something.) Inner Moka looked at her other half with a tear in her eyes as she said "It's good to see her again." All the other ran over run as Tsukune's form revered to his humanoid form.

For the next two hours Tsukune and Other Moka were sleeping side by side as Inner Moka said "so we still have to find out way the S.W.T team attack us." Krurmu just said "two of use going to town will the rest stay were with Tsukune and Moka." Mizore, Ruby and Yukari nodded as Ruby said "ill do it who is up for giving me a hand." Inner Moka just said "it looks like it will be us to Ruby see you guys letter." The witch and the vampire started to walk off to the town. The others started to sit on next to there sleeping friends talking about there life's.

In the Town Moka and Ruby found an old man talking to a yoki. They followed them to see shadowmon attack the yoki ripping him to bits. The two look at one another as they jumped down fight the shadowmon. The old man was watching the two yoki fight the shadows to then say "what strength you both have it dwarfs the shadowmon but it is nothing to mine." The old man just kick Ruby sanding her in to Moka saying "that what I mean." Moka started to get up from the attack as the old man dispersed in to the darkness around him. Moka was confused as she picked up Ruby and jumped to the roof of a close billing. Moka was try work out way shadowmon were one there universe after the battle with the goddess Faith.

Back with the other Other Moka had just awaking to she all her friends were with the other Moka and Ruby telling the group about the Shadowmon. other Moka had no clue what a shadowmon was but Ruby just said "a monster made out of the Darkness in a god or goddess heart but they killed the goddess so how are there still shadowmon." They all sit in slants as both Moka's said "maybe its a god then." They all just looked down at the ground as Mizore said "I wish Davis or one off the others were here to help us with this if it is a god." Kurumu just said "same I know we can win if it is. Its just Davis has faced a deity before we were no help that time." Other Moka said "who is Davis your boyfriend or something." Mizore and Kurumu enraged said "no he is the leader of the beyonders." Other Moka just said "what's the Beyonders." The two enraged yoki were about to attack Moka as Inner Moka said "Ill tall her you girl sit with Tsukune." They all nodded as the two Moka's walked off. Kurumu just started to lay down next to the sleeping Tsukune as a washing pot fell from the sky landing on her head.

The two Moka's started to talk about everything as other said "are you and Tsukune dating." inner just said "it's complected were all date him and then were not." Other just looked confused as she said "what do you mean by that." Inner just said "Dad he marred us all to Tsukune at the same time one day after school." Other just looked shocked as she said "way." Inner said happily "to stop us from becoming like are step mother killing to try and earn his love." Other just nodded as she said "will as long as you guys are all ok." They started to walk back as Other said "even Yukari." Inner just said lying though her fangs "no Tsukune ran away wean she let it slip." Other just nodded as she said "I can't wait to talk to Tsukune wean he wakes up." Inner nodded as she said "same Sister." They ran back to the group to see them all fighting to lay next to Tsukune.

In the dark world the old man was sitting with the monster Moka as he said "so he can fight back he is strong I will give him that but he has one weakens his love." The monster Moka started to laugh as she said "then I will take what my blood bank loves the most." The old man just looked at the demon as he said "what is that my dear." She just said "his family." The old man nodded as he said "then go I have a beyonder to kill." She ran into the portal as the old man said "so Davis way are you not here yet."

_**Ok that the end of chapter 2 and thank you for Reading and have a nice Day. **_

_**Next time the monster attacks the city trying to destroy the all in it way can the team save the world and way dose the old man what Davis (who will not show up in this story).**_

_****Pleases leave a review or PM if you can and I no were is story is going********.****_


End file.
